


Pushing the limits

by nooras_red_lipstick



Series: blow job [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooras_red_lipstick/pseuds/nooras_red_lipstick
Summary: Исак расширяет границы своего горла, хехе. Ну и чего-то там еще.





	Pushing the limits

**Author's Note:**

> Паспорта они мне так и не вернули, а Исак пришел и сказал: "У Эвена такой охуенный член, ну просто такой... ВОТ ТАКОЙ".  
> В общем, вы поняли, у меня не было выбора.

Исак заподозрил неладное во вторник после обеда.

Эвен приготовил рагу в честь успешно сданных экзаменов, они наелись и теперь валялись ленивыми тюленями на диване, смотря какое-то упоротое шоу. Секса не было уже два дня, так как они упорно готовились. И вот теперь наконец ничего не мешало и было можно.

Он скосил глаза на Найшейма, который почесывал голый живот, сосредоточенно глядя на экран. Эта каланча занимала почти все пространство, и Исаку оставалось только приткнуться сбоку.

Ладно, он не жаловался.

Напротив, с этого ракурса ему открывался отличный вид на обтянутый трусами пах Эвена. Даже в спокойном состоянии его член довольно прилично выпирал, привлекая внимание и будоража сознание. Исак облизнулся и осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, накрыл выпуклость ладонью. Эвен напрягся и аккуратно убрал руку Исака.

Чего, блядь?

Завозившись, Исак вывернулся и возмущенно уставился в лицо Найшейма.

\- Ты меня боишься?

\- Детка, ты с ума сошел? - Эвен практически искренне удивился.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? - недовольно спросил Исак, чувствуя, как подступает непрошеная обида.

\- Детка хочет трахаться? - блядский рот Найшейма расплылся в широкой улыбке. - Как ты хочешь сегодня? Сверху или снизу?

\- Я, черт возьми, хочу сделать минет своему парню, а он выкаблучивается! - раздраженно ответил Исак и собрался встать, но Эвен удержал его.

\- Киса, просто если ты начнешь, мы не закончим до вечера, - Найшейм продолжал улыбаться, и это жутко бесило. А еще он поглаживал пальцами тазовую косточку на бедре Исака, и тот немного терял нить разговора.

\- Так и скажи, что не хочешь. Что не нравится!

\- Не капризничай, пирожочек, - Эвен потянулся и ласково прихватил губами Исака за мочку уха. Это был запрещенный прием, и засранец прекрасно все знал. - Я очень люблю, когда ты это делаешь. Но я превращаюсь буквально в растаявшее мороженое и уже не в силах тебя трахать.

\- Прекрати меня так называть, - привычно огрызнулся Исак, хотя ни за что не признался бы, как ему нравятся все эти милые прозвища. Впрочем, Эвену и не требовалось одобрение. - Я и не прошу, чтобы ты меня потом трахал. Я хочу доставить удовольствие тебе.

И себе. Но это Исак не стал озвучивать вслух. Он просто покраснел как чертов томат.

\- Мне доставляет огромное удовольствие трахать тебя, - ухмыльнулся Эвен, поглаживая пальцами затылок Исака. И это тоже, мать его, был запрещенный прием!

\- Значит так, - тряхнув головой и высвободившись от отвлекающей руки, резюмировал Исак, - или я получаю твой член, или я тебе не дам.

\- Ого, - шутливо испугался Эвен. - Даже вот так? Прибег к шантажу сексом, чтобы получить секс? Это гениально!

\- Прекрати, - Исак закатил глаза и все же встал с дивана. Если он решил не давать Найшейму, то как минимум, надо держаться подальше от этого похотливого жирафа. - Ты меня понял.

\- Ну, как бы не были смешны твои угрозы, - Эвен медленно стянул трусы, безоговорочно побеждая в номинации «Сексуальная скотина года», - но они действенны. Приступай.

\- Что, вот так сразу? - удивился Исак, не в силах отвести взгляда от толстого мягкого члена, лежащего на бедре Найшейма.

\- А ты бы хотел, чтобы мы недельку помучали друг друга, и ты бы сдался первым, запрыгнув на меня, пироженка?

\- Твоей самоуверенностью можно прыщавых девственников от комплексов лечить, - фыркнул Исак. - Думаешь, я бы так просто сдался? С чего ты вообще взял, что победил бы?

\- С того, что вижу сейчас твое выражение лица, - рассмеялся Эвен. Он сел нормально и стянул трусы до конца. Расставил ноги шире и стал поглаживать свой член, мгновенно заставляя его твердеть. - Мне что, теперь просить тебя? - Он приглашающе поиграл бровями.

\- Стоило бы заставить тебя это сделать, - пробормотал Исак уже скорее по инерции и бухнулся на колени.

Он действительно был готов вступить в это противостояние, пусть и во вред себе самому, лишь бы получить доступ к вот этому.

К прекрасному, великолепному, божественному члену.

Сейчас тот окреп уже настолько, что почти прижимался к животу Эвена. Паразита Найшейма заводили все их перебранки. На головке выступила смазка, и Исак невольно сглотнул, уже буквально чувствуя на языке этот солоноватый привкус.

Он обхватил член пальцами у самого основания и легонько сжал, посылая волну дрожи по телу Эвена. Реакция собственного члена не заставила себя ждать.

Чуть сдавливая, он скользил пальцами по всей длине ствола, подбираясь к головке, но не касаясь пока ее. Та побагровела от прилившей крови и так заманчиво блестела, что приходилось собирать все свои силы в кулак.

В кулак. Ха-ха.

Эвен откинул голову на спинку дивана, понимая, что эта сладкая пытка затянется надолго. Исак был благодарен, что тот доверял ему настолько. Позволяя делать с собой все, что взбредет в голову.

Впрочем, их доверие было обоюдным.

Обхватив член уже всей ладонью, Исак ласково поглаживал его, чуть сдавливая, ощущая горячую кожу и выпуклые венки. Член Эвена не был гладким и ровным, но он был богоподобно идеальным для Исака.

Не в силах сдержаться, он коснулся мокрой головки щекой и потерся, дурея от запаха теплой кожи. Да уж, он точно был долбанным героиновым наркоманом.  
Рот сам собой приоткрылся, Исак тяжело дышал, будто загнанный зверь. Во рту все пересохло. Измазав все щеки смазкой, он напоследок провел головкой по губам и наконец обхватил ее ими.

Эвен издал глухой стон сверху.

Исак улыбнулся и сжал губы сильнее. Он ласкал нежную кожу головки языком, обводил по кругу, под уздечкой, толкался кончиком языка в дырочку по центру. Чувствовал, как становится все тверже сам член, как подрагивает под его ладонью живот Эвена. Понимал, что тот сильно возбужден и готов вот-вот кончить, стоит приложить хоть немного усилий и совсем чуточку ускориться.

Исак насадился ртом глубже, пуская член уже наполовину, и принялся усердно сосать, будто диссертацию защищал. По ораторскому искусству.

Эвен дышал все чаще и громче, хватаясь рукой за волосы на макушке Исака. Он подавался бедрами вперед, пытаясь толкнуться глубже. Зная что Исак может принять до конца.

И Исак ускорился, усердно втягивая щеки и жадно обсасывая член, подпуская чуть больше слюны, так, что она тянулась тонкой ниточкой, когда он выпускал член почти до конца, а потом заглатывал обратно.

Мышцы Эвена напряглись, он весь замер, как один длинный нерв, и тут Исак остановился.  
Он резко сбавил темп и, выпустив член изо рта, нежно облизал чувствительную головку.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - голос Найшейма звенел от бессильной ярости и бесконечного удовольствия.

\- Нет, ты меня любишь, - удовлетворенно заявил чуть севшим голосом Исак и вернулся к своему занятию. Впереди был второй раунд.

Влажный от слюны, потемневший от прилившей крови, твердый, толстый и длинный, член Эвена выглядел сейчас как мокрая мечта Исака Вальтерсена.

Облизнувшись, он отвел член в сторону и провел языком от самого корня вверх, по всей длине. Снова и снова. Закручивая спирали, прихватывая губами и вылизывая, не пропуская ни миллиметра плоти.

Эвен, уже не сдерживаясь, громко стонал, перемежая свои стоны то сдавленными ругательствами, то ласковыми словами, то мольбами. Но Исак оставался безжалостен. Он столь сильно кайфовал, что уже практически обезумел, пытаясь выласкать, вылюбить этот член до конца, до самого основания.

Колени болели, ноги затекли от неудобной позы, да и спина уже ныла, но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем удовольствием, которое он получал сейчас, вновь облизывая и прикусывая одними губами уже откровенно истекающую эякулянтом багровую головку.

\- Ис-сак... - выдохнул Эвен. Тот вопросительно вскинул глаза, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Эвен провел пальцем по его губам, плотно обхватывающим толстый ствол, по родинке над верхней губой, по покрасневшей щеке и улыбнулся. - Не останавливайся.

Исак и рад бы был продлить свое удовольствие и мучение Эвена еще на пару раундов, но от этой щемящей нежности его повело куда сильнее, чем от наркотического прихода, который наступал каждый раз, когда он дорывался до желаемого.

Продолжая смотреть Эвену в глаза, он насадился ртом как можно глубже, чувствуя, как упирается головка куда-то в небо, почти давясь и слегка задыхаясь. А потом наклонил голову вбок и, расслабившись, позволил члену войти до конца. На глазах выступили слезы, его рот заполнился под завязку, он дышал через раз, но на все это было откровенно похуй, потому что Исак видел, как расширились зрачки Эвена, как приоткрылся его рот, как задрожали вновь бедра, готовые вскинуться, но сдерживаемые Найшемом из последних сил.

Исак сглотнул, посылая горлом вибрацию по всему члену, и медленно прикрыл глаза, позволяя, разрешая.

Эвен закусил губу и, схватив Исака покрепче за волосы, сделал первое движение бедрами на пробу. Потом, не почувствовав сопротивления, еще одно. И еще следом. Исак чувствовал, как дрожит все его тело, каждая мышца, каждый нерв напряжен до предела. Но Эвен все равно пытался контролировать себя, хотя с каждой минутой, каждым чертовым мгновением, это явно становилось делать ему все сложнее.

Исак уже не замечал, как из глаз катятся слезы, как растянут рот вокруг практически закаменевшего перед оргазмом члена, как затекли все мышцы. Он просто смотрел в глаза Эвена и переживал с ним каждую эмоцию.

Это было пиздецки круто. Пиздецки сильно.

Пиздецки хорошо.

Не-срав-нен-но.

Эвен уже и раньше трахал его в рот, грубо, заставляя давиться, таская за волосы. Но никогда вот так. Когда Исак пускал его настолько, что касался кончиком носа основания его члена и паховых волос. Они оба понимали, насколько глубоко их доверие друг другу.

Столь же глубоко, как и член Эвена сейчас в горле Исака.

Дышать становилось все труднее, и Исак судорожно стал глотать, пытаясь то ли проглотить член до конца, то ли вытолкнуть наружу, но Эвен крепко вжимался в него, не давая сделать последнего. Зато от этих сокращений мышц он потерял последние крохи самоконтроля и теперь бездумно ебал узкое, как девственная задница Исака, горло. Не позволяя ни отстраниться, ни помешать.

И если бы Исак смог возразить, он бы этого не сделал.

Перед самым оргазмом, когда все тело Эвена натянулось как струна, когда он вколачивался с каким-то уже звериным ожесточением, Исак почувствовал, что все, он больше не может, что сдохнет сейчас к ебеням, подавившись обожаемым членом...

Но вдруг, перед самым концом, у него будто открылось второе дыхание. Чем он там дышал, задницей, носом или обдолбанным мозгом, Исак уже не знал. Он просто парил где-то в чертовых небесах, смотря на кончающего Эвена и себя с вытекающей изо рта спермой откуда-то сверху.

Уже позже он поймет, что словил нехилый приход от асфиксии. Что он гребаный, чертов фрик.  
Но сейчас, в это мгновение он был бесконечно счастлив.

Эвен нежно водил руками по его лицу, стирая слезы и свою сперму, и срывающимся голосом нес какую-то чушь.

Сам Исак в принципе не мог говорить. Да и к чему тут слова. Это все было настолько охуенно круто, настолько неправильно и идеально одновременно, что говорить что-то явно не стоило.

\- Ты уложился в сорок пять минут.

Они вновь валялись на диване, уже мокрые после душа, разморенные и выжатые до основания, потому что Эвен успел вернуть долг. Дважды. По телеку шло очередное тупое шоу, которое позволяло мозгу отдыхать.

\- Если в следующий раз уложишься в тридцать, - продолжал Эвен, - то я позволю делать это тебе чаще.

\- Теперь ты сам будешь умолять меня, - просипел Исак самодовольно и переключил канал на вечерние новости.

Сегодня они оба перешли определенную черту, расширили границы возможного и дозволенного. А оттуда обратно дороги уже не было.


End file.
